In Between His Sheets
by anime-omen
Summary: Spain/Puerto Rico.  Characters are from my Main Story, The Men in Her Life.  lemon.


In Between His Sheets

1898

One Night Puerto Rico tosses and turns in her bed. She has been restless for the past few rainy days and nights, because the ceiling in her room has a small hole in it, and water is leaking through it. She had asked Spain to fix the roof, but it seems he forgot…again.

"Dammit Spain!" Puerto Rico shouts as she sits up in her bed. She looks over and stares at the leaking hole in the ceiling as the water comes in… _drip drip drip…_ Puerto Rico twitches in frustration. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep here!" she says tossing the covers aside and hopping out of her bed. "I'll just have to kick Spain out of his room and sleep there!" she huffs and begins to stomp down the hall over to his room.

Along the way, a small breeze runs through the hallway and Puerto Rico shivers. She's only wearing a lightweight white night gown so the breeze sent a harsh chill up her spine. She thinks over kicking Spain out into the hallway, "He'd probably freeze and get sick… Maybe I shouldn't… Even though this is the third night in a row he's forgotten to fix the ceiling, he hasn't really been a jerk lately. He hasn't been making me do chores, and he's been letting me make my own decisions and be more independent… I-I guess I could just stay in the bed with him…" Puerto Rico blushes at the thought and shakes her head. "I can't get all flustered, nothing's gonna happen." She takes a deep breath and continues to Spain's room.

Once she reaches his room, she slowly opens the door, "Spain?" she calls, but no response follows. Inside, Spain was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" Puerto Rico thinks as she looks around. Spain tended to be a bit lavish with red curtains on the windows and many paintings along the walls. He has a queen size bed with nearly sheer curtains hanging from posts surrounding it. Puerto Rico walks over to the bed and pulls back the curtains, "He's really not here," she frowns though she's not sure why.

She shrugs off her disappointment and climbs into the bed, tucking herself under the blanket she tries to finally get some sleep. A few minutes pass. Puerto Rico tosses and turns for a bit, then tries laying still for a few minutes, until she ends up turning about again. Despite the silence, and warmth of the soft bed, something else was keeping her awake now. "This bed stinks," Puerto Rico huffs.

Though, stink wasn't really the right word for it, this bed had a scent. An all too familiar scent that the small woman was surrounded by underneath the covers of his bed. "He always smells really nice," Puerto Rico thinks as she remembers back to a time when she got to enjoy that scent.

She was just coming into her teen years, and Spain was giving her another dance lesson. Puerto Rico couldn't remember the musicians in the room, or even the music. She just sees herself and Spain in her memory, as she leans against his chest, and his arms are wrapped around her waist, she remembers that nice scent of his surrounding her. It had a faint hint of tomato, yet it was much nicer, as if his natural scents made the tomatoes smell better, instead of the other way around. The two dance around the room, Puerto Rico hears his voice, but she doesn't really remember what he said. She only hears how soothing it is, and it calms her usually nervous state. She smiles with a tint of pink in her cheeks, and relishes being surrounded by Spain in this way, caught in his arms… which were moving.

Spain's hands slowly slid to her hips, and then carefully made their way to rest on the nice piece of flesh behind her hips. Puerto Rico blushes as Spain pulls her closer to him and puts quite a grip on her bottom along the way. Her body reacts faster than she can think, and Puerto Rico pushes her hips back into his hands, responding to the touch.

Suddenly her eyes snap open. Puerto Rico pulls herself away from her memory, and sits up in the bed. "That didn't happen in the end…" she thinks to herself with bright red cheeks. "B-but if it had…" She feels a stirring in her stomach that quickly moves south, so she crosses her legs to keep it from getting worse. "I shouldn't think about those things," Puerto Rico sighs and lays back down, covering herself with the blanket.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind just yet. With that feeling of being surrounded by him setting in again, another memory quickly popped into her mind. Back to her teen years, after she had a few burn wounds on her torso, and Spain had to change her bandages daily. She sits on a stool in her bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her. Spain entered the room in his usual cheerful mood with some fresh bandages. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.<p>

Puerto Rico groaned, "Please, just get this over with." She said as she unwrapped the towel and held it to her front.

Spain pulled up another stool, and sat behind her. "Won't you tell me if you're feeling any better?" he pouts.

Puerto Rico felt a little sorry for lashing out again, "you've been working really hard to help me, so I feel a lot better actually. Thank you." She gave him a half smile.

Spain's eyes lit up, "You're Welcome Puerto Rico!" he said and began to slowly unravel the old bandages attached to her torso. He rested his head on her shoulder as he carefully maneuvered his hands around her. Puerto Rico watched as his hands would disappear underneath the towel that covered her. Sometimes his hands would brush against her tummy, and she giggled. "You're so ticklish," Spain smiles and nuzzles her a bit. "Don't worry; I'm almost done with this part.

A blush rose to Puerto Rico's cheeks as Spain began to unwrap the bandages around her chest. She pulled away some out of nervousness. "Come closer Puerto Rico," Spain commanded, and didn't give her much choice in the matter as he pulled her back against him. Pressed to him now, the heat in her cheeks rose even more as she felt his fingers brush against her breasts. She bites her lips out of embarrassment.

"Puerto Rico," Spain said, "Don't be nervous. Everything is alright, as long as you are with me." He slowly gave a kiss to her neck, and Puerto Rico sharply inhaled in surprise, causing her back to arch, and his hands to brush against her breasts even more. He continued to place more kisses along her neck. Although her breath was now unstable, she tilted her head to let Spain kiss her more. She whimpered as the last of the bandages was tugged away from her body. Spain moved his hands to her sides, as he kissed and now nipped up and down her cheeks and neck, he slowly massaged her sides pausing for just a second when he reached the edges of her breasts, then making his way back down again.

Puerto Rico whined at Spain, despite being terribly embarrassed, the anticipation was killing her. Spain smiled, and cupped Puerto Rico's cheek. He turned her head toward him, and kissed her lips. Puerto Rico instantly pressed back against him, and Spain brought his hands up to cup her breasts and slowly massage them, gently yet firmly as well.

Outside of her memory turned fantasy, as Puerto Rico daydreams, she moves her own hand to her breast, imagining it is Spain as she twists about in his bed. "mmm Spain…" she whimpers out his name as her fantasy lover moves his other hand down past her tummy, and to her panties. Puerto Rico's other hand copies the movements, and she begins to slowly rub the outside of her panties, pushing through to the slit in her womanhood that was beginning to moisten and up to the sensitive nub of nerves that was beginning to poke through.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Puerto Rico's room, the real Spain was just finishing up fixing her ceiling. "That should do it." He smiles at the new plank of wood covering the hole preventing anymore loud dripping. "Now, I wonder where Puerto Rico went off too?" he thought as he took his tools and left the room. "Ah, well she should be safe," he guesses, "and she'll be happy when she finds that I fixed her ceiling." After returning the tools to their proper place, Spain decides it's time for him to finally get some shut eye.<p>

Puerto Rico, still caught up in her fantasy world, has slipped out of her night gown by now, leaving her only in her panties. Her whole body is hot and flushed, and she's sweating. "Ahh, please… just a little bit more…" she pleads to the man in her mind. She's gasping for air, and not getting much under the blanket which is adding to the unbearable heat that's causing her body to ache. Tightening her eyes shut, so she doesn't lose her concentration, Puerto Rico hears his voice in her head, "drop the towel." He commanded her.

In her fantasy the towel was immediately dropped, though in reality Puerto Rico had to maneuver a bit to toss the blanket aside. No matter, she was almost there. Just one more push by what she imagines to be his hand, and she was going over the edge. "Ahhh Spaaaain!" Puerto Rico screams all inhibitions having left her long ago as she moves her hips into her own hand with the other clamping down on her breast and pinching at a pert nipple. She continues to move about, whimpering in agony, "Why can't I…. I-I can't… finish…"

"Puerto Rico…"

The short woman's eyes snap open again. That familiar voice was not from her own mind that time. She springs up and quickly covers herself with the blanket she had tossed away. "Sp-Sp-Spain! What are you doing here?" She looks at him as he stands in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I wanted to sleep, so I came to my room. What are you doing here?" he asks as if he didn't already know.

"Uh I-I…" she couldn't bring herself to form coherent words, only hold the blanket tighter to her body as she blushed red as a tomato. "N-N-Nothing!" she finally calls out.

"It didn't look like you were doing nothing," Spain chuckles.

Puerto Rico wanted to die right there, "How much did you see?"

"More than enough," Spain replies. Puerto Rico puts her head in her hands.

Spain simply smiles and sits on the bed next to the short woman. "It's alright Puerto Rico, I'm not mad."

"B-but I was doing something like that and…" she blushes and tightens her legs, trying to suppress that feeling of arousal that went unfulfilled.

"It's okay really!" Spain smiles, "This makes me really happy." He places a hand on her head, and begins to gently stroke her hair. "You've grown into a very beautiful young woman. It's normal if you have needs."

Puerto Rico squirms as the pressure in her groin refuses to leave.

Spain moves closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder, "Mariana," he calls her. She looks up at him using her human name. "You want to keep going don't' you?" he asks her. She blushes and tries to look away, but he turns her head to face him. "As a man, I cannot leave a woman unsatisfied." He says and caresses her cheek. "So let me help get you there." He leans to her face, brushing his nose against hers, and resting his breath on her lips.

She internally cursed the Spaniard for not giving her much of a choice, "Alright Antonio, please just go quickly."

Spain smirks and lightly taps his lips against hers, but before she can respond he pulls away. "Sorry, but I'm going to take my time." Puerto Rico pouts and Spain smiles as he presses his lips to her again. He slips his hand around her waist and gently lays her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Puerto Rico feels his tongue against her lips, asking permission to enter. She somewhat eagerly accepts and lets him in to explore her mouth. That mouth which was usually used to shout at the man in anger was now moaning his name through his kiss. She releases the tight grip she has on the blanket and moves to tangle her fingers in his curly hair. Spain smiles and slowly massages his hands up and down her sides before gradually pulling the blanket down and away from her.<p>

He begins to nibble and kiss at her chin before moving to her neck. Puerto Rico inwardly cursed herself this time for enjoying this too much, his kisses were much better than she imagined. Her breath began to hitch as he made his way leaving a trail of kisses past her collar bone. He continued on down into a valley between two soft mountains while he slowly brought his hands up to meet him. She watches as he pauses and sits up to take off his own shirt and the short woman pouts. He asks, "Something wrong?"

"You're teasing me," she groans though she's enjoying the view she has at the moment.

"You're impatient." He smiles and leans down to kiss her lips. She squeaks in surprise as his hands have finally seemed to find their way to those mountains. She instinctively arches her back into his touch as he massages her breasts. He moves his lips from her mouth down to her mounds, and lays layers of kisses to them. He treats one with his lips as his hand massages the other then switches after a moment.

Eventually his lips find a perky nipple, and he begins to gently suck and nip at it. She whimpers at him, yet it encourages him further. He treats the peaks of her mounds for a while switching back and forth. Then he slowly sneaks a hand down to her inner thighs and massages them for a bit until he moves to firmly press against her panties. She moans and raises her hips in response, and he slowly rubs through the white cotton fabric that was already soaked through.

He brings his lips away from her soft mounds and beings making a trail of kisses again, down her tummy. She'd normally laugh at the tickling feeling, but her body was much more focused on the pressure between her legs. Once his lips reach past her navel he hooks his thumbs into the fabric and gives a gentle pull. His eyes meet hers, asking for permission, she nods and raises her hips, allowing him to slip off the last piece of her clothing.

After discarding them, he returns to massaging her thighs, and smiles as he lays a kiss to her left one, then on the right. He repeats the movements slowly, and going lower each time. She whines at him, "You're teasing again. I thought you said a man has to satisfy a woman?"

He chuckles, "That man will. I promise you." He says and lays one final kiss to her thigh. He then moves to her center, opening his mouth to flick his tongue across the slit and up to that nub of nerves. She immediately moves her hips up into him, already so over-stimulated she can't help but throw her head back and call out his name. He smiles at this, and continues on licking down to her caverns where an ocean of juices flowed. He takes a taste of the nectar, swirling his tongue inside, and causing her to raise her hips up again. With another call of his name out of her lips, he begins to take his banquet with more fervor, causing her to lose all defenses and scream out her desires endlessly.

While she has her mind occupied, he quickly slips out of his pants and remaining clothing with expertise. After they're tossed aside, he puts his hands back to work. He slides his tongue back to her clit and returns to flicking at it as he brings two fingers to massage the lips of her center before pushing past them and into her caverns. Another uninhibited moan of pleasure escape her lips as she brings her hands to her own breasts, heightening the feelings she's getting even more as she teases herself.

His fingers explore her walls until he finds that spot that drives her mad. He presses against it, and she screams out again before finally keeping him steady there by grabbing at his hair and pushing him down. He pays no mind to it as he pushes his fingers in and out of her, hitting that spot each time while swirling his tongue around her clit. Finally he feels her walls begin to tighten, and he quickly pulls out his fingers. She groans at him, and pleads for him to keep going, but he only takes her hand from his hair, and lifts himself up, then lifts her legs.

She gasps when she feels something else pressing against her center. She looks down to see for herself, though she knows he's slowly rubbing his member on her slit. She whines out, "Please… do it…"

He only smirks at her and continues to tease her, rubbing against her clit. Her frustration finally boils over and she shoots up at him. She pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips in one quick motion. He chuckles at his tactics succeeding as she carefully positions herself over his tool. He holds her hips steady as she slowly slides the head into her, and then carefully makes her way down, pausing after taking another inch or so.

Once she reaches the base they pause for another moment as she adjusts to the length inside her. After she feels ready she braces her hands on his chest and slowly pulls her hips up and down his length. Her strokes are uneven at first as she tries to overcome the bits of pain. She bites her lip, and he encourages her on, reaching up to cup her cheek. She smiles at him for the first time, and begins to hit a steady rhythm. He returns her smile and leans up to plant kisses along her neck before laying back down and supporting her hips.

After a moment she sits up and quickens her pace. Sounds of pleasure begin to pour from her lips as she rides him. He goads her on again as he reaches up to massage her breasts. She moans loudly and speeds up even more, bucking into him as she throws her head back and arches her chest in ecstasy. He sits up and catches a nipple in his mouth as he slips his other hand down to massage at her clit. She holds onto his shoulders and begs him not to stop. This time he has no intention to do so.

He lifts his legs so he is thrusting his cock into her as she's riding up and down. That sent her over the edge as her walls tighten again around him, and her body stiffens, she digs her nails into his shoulders and she screams his name again and again. He exhales sharply as he too hits his orgasm and releases his seed inside her. She lets out a satisfied sigh at the sensation of his thick and warm cum filling her up, and he pets her back as he catches his breath.

Once it's caught he returns to making trails of kisses on her neck and cheeks. She turns his head toward her this time, and catches his lips in a kiss, not caring that she can taste herself on his tongue. He carefully lays back down and pulls himself out of her. She dislikes not being filled by him, but knows she'll be sore in the morning as it is already. So she lays her head on his chest and purrs as he pets her hair. He whispers to her that she's cute, and she smiles as her eyes flutter closed and she takes in his scent one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when he wakes he's alone in his bed. Wondering where the short woman he spent his night with has gone, he throws on some clothes and wanders over to her room. Once he gets there he finds her standing on a chair and inspecting the board he attached to her ceiling yesterday.<p>

"How is it?" he asks.

"Looks like it'll hold." She smiles, "Thank you." He holds out a hand and helps her down from the chair. "So uhm, about last night," she begins with heat rising to her cheeks, "Thanks again for not getting mad at me Spain."

He tilts his head because she's returned to using that name, but he figures she just needs time to get used to it. "It's alright Puerto Rico, like I said before it made me happy." He chuckles.

She rolls her eyes and mumbles, "I bet it did," but he doesn't hear her. She was surprised he didn't mention her calling him by that name. She knew she still had to keep on her guard in case he tried anything sneaky, but for now… "How about I make you some breakfast?"

"Okay," he smiles wide and they head for the kitchen together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, that was a difficult chapter to write! xD I don't think the characters were too OOC, because I set it during the year where Mariana and Toni were getting along pretty well. Uhm, yeah I guess read and review! xD <strong>


End file.
